


You Just Have to Know

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [25]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Episode Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Everyone is beginning to notice just how deep feelings run, except for the two people themselves.





	You Just Have to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madilayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/gifts).



Scott had given him a look as he had stepped off of the elevator ahead of Penny. It had been a smirk that had said everything all at once - Why Penny was on the island in the first place, why Parker had stayed rather than returning home, and why she had volunteered to copilot even though Virgil was plenty experienced in being the only one in the cockpit. 

 

It had taken far too long. The watching from the outside had been damn near torture as the pair of them had skirted around each other like children in a playground. Was it just not obvious to the pair of them? Or were they both overcomplicating things?

 

Apparently Gordon’s accident had given both the kick they needed. It had clearly been a shock to Penny, not used to the line of work in the same way as the rest of them, to see Gordon effectively crushed within his ship. She’d managed to keep it together for a few days, to smile like everything was fine and pretend that she’d always treated Gordon like  _ that _ . 

A dark hospital corridor, a drugged up sleeping brother, and a quiet hand on her shoulder was just the right equation for the true feelings to come out. How scared she had really been and how scared she still was. 

 

Because, for all Penny knew them, their ships, and what they did, she really didn’t have any idea at all. 

 

So it didn’t really surprise him when she began to ask about buttons and switches, sat in Gordon’s seat with the same eager eyes his little brother had once had when he had also been new and learning. He knew he didn’t need to say anything as he flicked over the instruction manual that he wasn’t sure had actually ever been read by anyone other than Brains and maybe Grandma.

 

Once Scott was deployed on Four, with some comment about asking permission before using his brother’s ship, he slipped across the manual for that too, one he personally had only finished updating days before. 

 

“Y’know,” He smiled, “Because Four’s doing more work at the moment than Two is.”

 

She had smiled, a soft blush highlighting her cheeks as she nodded, understanding that he understood without anymore needing to be said. 

 

Then Gordon started chattering over the comm, trying to tell Scott how to pilot the ship. Virgil had smiled, shrugged as he looked to Penny, “You could save yourself some reading by just asking him though.”

 

Shaking her head she folded her hands in her lap, “Gordon needs to rest and get well.”

 

“Gordon has found his way down to that hangar every day since he’s been home, he basically told us how she was meant to go back together.” He smiled, “Trust me, he’d be more than happy to show you… and maybe when he’s better, the two of you could go diving together.”

 

“Virgil!” She exclaimed with wide eyes and a soft gasp, “You---”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk, very interested to hear how she planned on finishing that sentence. An indignant huff escaped her as she folded her arms and turned forward. 

 

The conversation was paused for a minute as he checked in with Scott, rolling his eyes again at Gordon’s comments and then his requests of poor Parker. 

 

“He’s doing that because Parker wouldn’t go home, you do realise?” He murmured, “He wasn’t expecting you to bring a chaperone.”

 

Her look was steely as she turned back to him, “You were there when I tried to convince him to return home, I assure you it wasn’t my idea for him to stay.” She paused, biting her lip and looking down as she played with her fingers, “What… do you suppose… Gordon might say about--”

 

The grin that escaped him was pure pleasure, ever since his little brother had told him the secret he had been eager to pass it on to the person he knew needed to hear it most. 

 

“We had to tell him three times that it was you that pulled him out.” He murmured, “The first time he was convinced it was a mermaid, but he was high on drugs so…”

 

A small giggle and he had to look to her, her head ducked as she pressed her fingers to her lips with a shake of her head, “I am no mermaid when it comes to diving.”

Virgil was sure Gordon would disagree but chose to say nothing as he continued, “The second time he was still not really with it,” 

He knew he was skirting the facts, but he wasn’t about to tell her how Gordon had said the pain in his chest was  _ her _ fault. He hadn’t really meant it, and they knew the pain was really from his shoulder and not in fact his heart. 

 

“The third time he was finally with it and Pen, I’ve never seen him so mad that he missed out on something.”

 

She turned to him with a frown, “How do you mean?”

 

Wasn’t it obvious?

 

“Well,” he shrugged, “Sure he was upset today that he couldn’t come out and see what was going on, but that was nothing compared to the fact that he  _ still _ hasn’t seen you do a proper real dive.”

 

Her mouth formed a small O and her eyes were suddenly distracted by the expanse of blue before them. 

 

“Maybe I shall take him up on that then,” She murmured, “Once he’s better.”

 

Virgil didn’t doubt that, once Gordon was better, there would be a lot of things to be done.


End file.
